1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to swimming pools, and, more particularly, to an automatic pool cover box lid support bracket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Swimming pools are commonly covered to prevent debris from entering the pool, to preserve chemical treatments in the water and to heat the pool in the case of a solar cover. An automatic pool cover provides convenience for a user by allowing the cover to be easily extended over the pool during periods of non-use, and retracted during periods of use. Typically, a box is placed in the decking surrounding the swimming pool at a location opposite from the walk-in steps (usually at the deep end of a pool). The box extends across the width of the swimming pool, and houses an electric motor and reel on which the cover is wound.
A problem with conventional automatic pool cover boxes is that the lid which covers the box is typically installed without sufficient support under the body of the lid. If a person steps on a pool cover box lid the pool cover box lid may deform and may cause damage to the pool cover box lid.
Another problem with conventional automatic pool cover boxes is that angular adjustment of the pool cover box lid entails the bending of supports.
What is needed in the art is an automatic pool cover box lid which is adequately supported and easy to angularly adjust.